Endless Pleasure
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: AU my threesome chapter for the D&E Endless Spring Break challenge. A jealous Elena finds Damon and Katherine wrapped around each other. Her reaction leads to a smutty lemon. femslash & LEMON ...still delena at core...


_a/n: this is my threesome chapter for the Damon & Elena Endless Spring Break challenge. It makes more sense to read the story as a whole on Livejournal but I'm pretty pleased with how all this turned out considering it was my first time ever writing something like this. _

_If you aren't sure what's going on, all you need to know is that Damon has taken Elena to the Bahamas for Spring Break. Oh, also Kat & Elena are NOT related._

Elena looked up from her plate and searched the crowd of scantily clad spring breakers. Damon had left a while ago to use the bathroom and had yet to return. So wasn't exactly worried about him, she knew well enough the jack ass could take care of himself, but that didn't stop her from leaving her already cold eggs and going off to find him. She passed Caroline, finding it was interesting that the blonde was currently locked in an intense flirting match with Stefan. Just this morning when she'd left their room she'd said she was going to meet Klaus. The girl really didn't waste any time. With a small wave Elena passed them and continued her search. She knew it was silly to be searching for him, especially after making it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, but he was the only one that wasn't busy with someone else.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks, wiggling her toes in the sand. What if that was it? What if he was getting with someone else? Shaking her head, she cursed herself and headed toward the changing cabanas that were set up on the north side of beach. Damon had mentioned during brunch that he'd rented one for the day. They were small but held a small kitchen, living room and bathroom for anyone that wanted a break from the sun. Ironic, considering that they'd come all this way for the sun, but she'd wondered if he'd gotten it for another reason entirely.

After all, you could hardly get down and dirty in the sand, no matter how tempting sex on the beach had sounded. When he'd tried to order her drink earlier, she couldn't help the images that had jumped into her mind from his suggestive tone. The cabanas had no doors, just striped curtains in different shades of blue and yellow.

She knew that their cabana was number twelve, so she marched right to that one and slipped beneath the curtain. It didn't take her long to realize that she had found Damon, and that she hadn't found him alone. Again, jealously raged through her as she saw Katherine Pierce wrapped around him, his back pressed to the counter as she slid her hands up under his tshirt. Neither of them had noticed her just yet and she found herself some where's between turned on and extremely pissed. It would take a blind idiot not to tell that she and Katherine looked similar, especially from the back and the sight of them making out was like some twisted porno or self fulfilling prophecy.

When she didn't think she could take anymore she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. It took three fake coughs before the 'couple' pulled apart, both of them fairly breathless from the mouth to mouth service they'd been doing on each other. Damon smirked at her over Katherine's shoulder and stepped forward slightly. "Hello Elena."

"I see you found a new plaything…or rather old plaything."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he asked, his smirk twisting up a little more.

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes, doing her best to ignore the fact that Katherine had put a possessive had on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine snorted, stepping out from behind Damon. She didn't need her ex to protect her from the Sophomore. "The beach is free space Elena. I can do whatever, and whomever I want. Unless of course, you'd like to claim him for you own…"

Damon's ears perked up at this, his hope rising slightly but Elena only shook her head. "By all means, have at him."

She turned to walk away, but he was still sexually frustrated from what she and Caroline had put him through last night, and while his morning's fantasy in the shower had quenched his thirst, he found himself desperate for more. The taste of sexuality Katherine had given him had broken any control he'd had over himself and he couldn't simply let her leave without at least trying something. "You could always stay…join us."

Slowly, almost painfully Elena turned around to glare at him. "Are you insane?"

Damon shrugged, his hands out wide. "It is spring break after all. What happens in the Bahamas, stays in the Bahamas?"

Elena shook her head, looking to Katherine for back up- something she'd never thought would happen. "You can't be serious?"

Katherine looked thoughtful, glancing between Damon and Elena. "It has been a while…and it would certainly be a nice challenge."

Damon looked at her with a warning glance and Elena wondered just what it was that had been a while for them. She knew they'd been broken up for quite some time, but there was a different meaning behind her words. Curious to know more, she let the moment ride. "Hypothetically speaking, just how would this work."

Katherine moved forward, stepped between them to size Elena up. They were the same height, basically the same body size and shape. "It's not a shock that Damon approves of two women making out, and from what I heard you're hardly against it."

Elena couldn't help blushing, but managed to throw Damon a glare. What he'd heard last night had been private and the last person she'd wanted to know about her silly high school experiment was the Ice Queen. Said Queen of Ice was currently stalking around Elena like a panther, causing her to jump when she let one long, red manicured nail trail across her bare shoulder, over her collarbone and down slightly between the rise of her breasts. "What are you doing?" she asked, not pleased that her voice was shaking.

She was not turned on…she was not turned on…It became a chant in her head even as Katherine came to stand in front of her, one hand on her hip, the other on Elena's waist. "Just close your eyes." She whispered, stepping forward so there was only a breath of space between them. "After a moment it will feel good."

The last thing Elena saw before she let her eyes close was Damon's wide eyed expression, pleased shock and awe all over his face.

_ Fuck, _Damon thought, his hands fisting at his sides as he watched Katherine lean forward to wrap her fingers through Elena's hair and tilt her head back to kiss her. _this is a hell of a lot better than last night ever could have been. _He was almost enjoying the show too much to think about including himself for the first few moments, watching them slowly explore the first sensations of getting used to each other. He knew from personal experience just how both women were between the sheets and it surprised him just how much seeing them be gentle turned them on.

Katherine's manicured hand came up to gently massage Elena's breasts through her sundress, eliciting a moan from low in her throat. Then Elena's hands came up to frame Katherine's face, her fingers wrapping through her hair. They continued to kiss, almost in slow motion as Damon stepped forward, wondering just when it was his turn. For all his Sex God status he'd yet to be involved in a three way, not that he would EVER admit that out loud. A few times he'd come close, but the girls had either become too involved in each other to let him participate or they'd freaked out and backed out of the plan.

He would not let that happen this time. Moving carefully he reached out, caressing Katherine's back and up to her neck, attempting to turn her face so that he could kiss her. She resisted so he tried Elena, which only earned him a quick shove against the couch. For a moment he wondered if this was going to end the way all the others had, but then Elena pulled back to smile at him. "Don't panic. You'll get your chance"

That seemed to comfort him a little, so Elena turned back to Katherine, amazed at how incredibly horny she was at the moment. This sexual tension was almost nothing compared to what she'd felt this morning and something told her she would be fantasizing about this for quite a while after today. With a quick nod, the two women embraced fully, the gentle exploration of the previous moment lost. Now they were desperate, attacking each other with open mouths, fierce hands and wild moans. Last night she'd been close, almost too close to going across the line with Caroline. It hadn't been right, not the time or the place…this however- there was something about it that felt completely right.

Maybe it was the drinks she'd consumed already or the simple fact that they were on vacation and what happened here didn't relate to real life, but she allowed herself to be lost in the moment, lost in the arousal and simply enjoyed the sensation of being touched by someone that knew exactly what she needed, wanted and just how to give it to her. She gasped into Katherine's mouth as her hands moved down to grip her ass, surprised and even more expectant when she gathered the dress in her hands and pulled it over Elena's head. The next to come off was Katherine's dark purple tank top, and when Elena grabbed onto the loops of her white shorts, both women froze. This was the last chance to stop before the line was crossed.

"Dear God, if you don't keep going I might die." Damon growled, his body aching for some attention.

Elena glanced over, almost unable to hide her laugh when she saw just how desperately in need he was for them. She pulled Katherine over to the couch and they sat on either side of them. Elena's hands smoothed over Damon's thigh as Katherine removed his shirt. When his upper body was bare for both of them, they attacked. Elena's lips seared to his neck, Katherine's to his chest. They devoured him as if he was covered in whipped cream and Damon was sure heaven couldn't possibly feel better than his. "What do you think Kat?" she asked with a evil grin, her hand slowly moving closer to Damon's erection. "Should we let little Damon join the party?"

Katherine smirked, glancing up at him before nodding. "He's been fairly patient all things considered. I think a little reward is in order."

Damon held his breath as Katherine slid from the couch, moving to kneel between his legs. She made quick work of his jeans, pulling them down his legs along with his swimming trunks as Elena made her way up his throat to his lips. Damon moaned into Elena's kiss loudly when Katherine took him into her mouth, her talented tongue remembering exactly how to please him. He had one hand in Katherine's hair; the other around Elena's neck, holding her in place next to him. He found the tie for her suit beneath his fingers and untied it, letting the halter fall down to reveal her breasts. He released Katherine to caress Elena, pulling her closer. Feeling a little neglected, Katherine pulled back; more than ready for her turn.

With a quick push she moved the small coffee table aside and wrapped her hand around Elena's ankle, pulling her down to the rug. Elena came willingly; allowing Katherine to push her onto her back and straddle her once her bathing suit was removed. _So much for the safety of a one piece. _She thought as Damon moved to crouch behind Katherine. The last thing Elena saw before Katherine bent to lick the inside of her thigh was Damon removing her shorts. The first sweep of Katherine's tongue against her clit had her moaning and her eyes rolling back. She could feel Katherine's groan as Damon entered her, but she couldn't think about being jealous right now. Everything felt just too damn good.

Damon watched Elena's face as she came over Katherine's shoulder as he thrust into his ex-girlfriend, wondering just when and how he could get them to switch positions. Past experience had him knowing exactly how to get her off as she knew for him and he bent, pressing kisses along her spine. Damon watched Katherine's back arch and her hands fist in the carpet. She pulled away from Elena, twisting her neck to kiss him as she came. He could taste Elena on her lips and nearly lost his own control right there. He knew he wanted to wait, wanted to cum with Elena, inside Elena. When he was sure that Katherine was satisfied and Elena had recovered from her first orgasm, he quickly maneuvered the girls into a new position.

As Katherine moved around to straddle Elena's upper body, he reached down and slid his hands under her hips to lift her over his thighs.

Without warning, he slid into her seeing her pleased gasp before Katherine's lower half blocked his view of her face as Elena reached up and wrapped her arms around Katherine's legs, returning the favor of oral pleasure she'd just received. Damon slid a hand between him and Elena, fingering his thumb against her clit at different speeds to his thrusts as he kissed Katherine, desperately wishing he could kiss Elena. Threesome meant team work however and he pushed back the need, focusing on the fact that at least he was inside her and she was moaning his name as she pleasured Katherine.

When Kat's first moan and shudder gave proof that she was about to cum, Damon thrust harder into Elena forcing them all to cum together. He felt Elena tighten around him possessively as her nails dug into Katherine's skin. The moment was almost ruined when the curtain was pulled aside and a very angry looking man took in the scene. "Really Katherine?" he said, stepping into the room and crossing his arms. "Again?"

"Elijah." Katherine scrambled to her feet, attempting to cover her chest but knowing that it was useless. "How did you find me?"

"I simply followed the sound of your moans." He said, holding out his hand in a rather bored manor. "Get dressed and accompany me back to the hotel room please."

Elena sat up, allowing Damon to hug her to him to hide her body from the new guests view. "Sorry." Katherine shrugged and grabbed her shorts from the floor, quickly tugging them up before grabbing her tanktop. "Looks like I'm done here."

Damon nodded, watching her go. Elena felt like saying something, but couldn't think of anything besides 'thank you' and saying that would only make her feel ridiculous. Instead she let one last glance over her shoulder at Katherine, both women exchanging knowing smiles. When they were alone again, Damon released her watching as she laid back down on the carpet, her hands in her hair as she giggled. "I can't believe we just did that."

He smirked down at her, pleased to see that she was finally relaxed for once. "I can't believe you let it happen."

She moved away, slowly letting the physical connection of their bodies end. "We should get dressed."

He heard the sudden distance in her tone and nodded, grabbing for his jeans. "You know Elena, I'm not going to just let you go without a fight for much longer."

Elena looked up as she tied her bathing suit back up behind her neck. "I know." She took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I'm supposed to meet the girls to get ready for tonight. See you at the club?"

"Of course." He nodded and tugged his tshirt over his head. When he looked up again she was gone, the curtain just swinging closed.

_a/n: this chapter would never have been possible without my wonderful friend MissDelena that inspired me to do this. Her not so gentle encouragement is exactly what I needed to push myself to this new level. For those of you that have read this already through LJ and commented don't worry about reviewing again unless you want _


End file.
